Looking For A Kiss
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: Teddy meets Victoire for her Hogsmeade trip, and they spend the afternoon together, doing what couples do best! Please read and review!


"Hogsmeade, here I come!" Victoire exclaimed as she ran out of the Common room, and darted down the corridor towards the moving staircases. Victoire's excitement had the better of her, and nothing was stopping her, not even almost tripping down a flight of magically moving stairs.

"Don't hurt yourself!" Victoire heard a Slytherin call to her with a smirk on his face, and she just glared.

"What are you doing up here?" Victoire called back. "Don't you belong down in the dungeons?" The Slytherin gave her a dirty look, and she just smirked, before she kept on running.

She darted the rest of the way down the corridors and soon found herself running out the doors of the castle, and she only stopped to show Filch her signed permission slip, before she ran the rest of the way down the path to Hogsmeade.

Why was she so excited to get down to Hogsmeade? Well today she would be seeing her boyfriend after such a long time apart. Victoire hated being at Hogwarts, while Teddy was back at home, going to Auror Training, and just being an adult. She had always been quite mature for her age, she thought, and she couldn't wait to begin living the rest of her life as the adult she was. She was 17, she was legal, and when she graduated from Hogwarts in two months, everything would be better. No more NEWTS to worry about, no more missing Teddy, and she could go to Healer training, and then work at St. Mungo's.

Her train of thought was immediately dashed when she got to the end of the road, and spotted a certain green haired man.

"Teddy!" Victoire yelled, and she ran the few steps to him, and then jumped into his arms. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too, Vic!" Teddy spun her around in his arms. "I hate being apart from you."

"I hate it, too." Victoire murmured, and she beamed, before she put her forehead against his, and kissed him gently. "But I love you."

"I love you, too." Teddy promised her. "It's been too long."

"Too, too long." Victoire agreed. "I can't wait to be done with school."

"Me neither," Teddy told her. "What do you wanna do today?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Whatever," Victoire looked like she was in a very compatible mood. She was ready for anything.

"How about we walk around the village because it's so nice outside, and then we get a drink at The Three Broomsticks, and then we can do whatever else you wanna do." Teddy suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Victoire smiled. Teddy placed her back down on the ground, and she then took his hand in her own, and they began to slowly walk.

The couple was silent for a while, just enjoying the presence of the other, and enjoying being able to have the other near. No words were needed, what mattered was the fact that they were together. No more separation, only closeness; togetherness.

"Are you studying hard for your NEWTS?" Teddy asked after a little while.

"Ugh!" Victoire groaned. "I don't even like thinking about it! It's going to be a horrible test! And I thought OWLs were bad!" Teddy laughed.

"I tried to tell you," Teddy said mockingly, and Victoire just lightly shoved him with her shoulder.

"I was young and foolish,"

"Uh-huh," Teddy laughed, and he took a glance at her for a moment, and found himself captured at the beauty of her.

"What're you looking at?" Victoire asked when she noticed his gaze.

"You," Teddy said simply. "You're gorgeous." Victoire blushed.

"Well thank you," Victoire said. "I think you're pretty gorgeous yourself." Teddy laughed.

"I'm devilishly handsome!" Victoire broke into giggles here, and she reached up to run her free hand through his hair.

"Yes you are," Victoire agreed through giggles.

After a little while more of walking, talking and giggling, they decided to go over to the Three Broomsticks, and get a drink. Both were thirsty, and the warm late Spring air was no help.

Once inside, they ordered two butterbeers, and took a small little table in the corner. They sat across from each other, and Victoire took both of Teddy's hands in her own. Teddy then brought each hand, one at a time, up to his lips and gingerly kissed them. Victoire smiled lovingly at him, and they sat in comfortable silence, until their butterbeers were delivered, and they then had fun drinking them, and licking the foam off of their faces.

After the Three Broomsticks, they decided to walk around some more, just be out in the fresh air and be able to be alone.

After some time, they came to a small clearing and Victoire jumped in front of Teddy. She stood right in front of him. She was close enough so as to touch her face with Teddy's, though he did have to lean down, and she had her legs touching his.

"I think you've forgotten one thing today," Victoire murmured, her lips nearly touching Teddy's. Teddy smiled.

"What's that?"

"You don't know?" Victoire asked in a teasing voice.

"I don't," Teddy laughed at the coy look in Victoire's eyes.

"Think." Victoire told him simply.

"I'd have to say you're looking for a kiss." Teddy said, and Victoire nodded.

"Very smart." She told him.

"So…" Teddy let his voice trail away, and Victoire reached up, so that her lips were gently touching his, though she wasn't kissing him.

"So kiss me, Lupin." She murmured, and the way her lips moved against his made him want to do nothing more but that, and he couldn't help himself and soon he had captured her lips in a fierce kiss. They kissed passionately, and lovingly for as long as both could before oxygen became necessary again. They broke away, both panting.

"So did you find what you were looking for?" Teddy asked with a loving smile on his face.

"Uh-huh," Victoire murmured. "I did."

A/N- Haven't written this couple in quite some time! I hope you all enjoyed it! This was for my sister's Christmas story, she's a HUGE shipper of Victoire/Teddy, and they're her favorite, so naturally she loved this! I hope you all enjoyed it too! Thank you for reading!


End file.
